


Friction

by spoony_monster (spoonorita)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dry-Humping, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoonorita/pseuds/spoony_monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel was marking him. Marking him as his, and Axel was his and he was Axel’s and he didn’t care that his legs were cramping because he and Axel finally had a moment of peace, a moment alone, even if that moment was in his bedroom closet. AkuRoku. Dry-humping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friction

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in twenty minutes and edited the fuck out of it, but here’s a really rambly, citrus-flavored akuroku oneshot!

Everything is tight and cramped, and the air is warm and stuffy and Roxas is losing himself as Axel presses him against the wall, their bodies melding together awkwardly like old, worn-out puzzle pieces because there’s no  _room_ , but it feels natural, oh so natural, and Roxas can’t help the needy little noise that escaped his lips when Axel’s mouth pressed against his throat, the sleeve of a long forgotten winter coat brushing against golden spikes but Roxas didn’t notice that. He only noticed as Axel’s teeth bit gently on the tendon in his neck before a gentle kiss followed, and then a tongue tasting the salt of his flesh and Axel’s lips circling the bite and he sucked, and it hurt a little bit but Roxas didn’t care because they were shut in a cramped, tiny closet and Axel was marking him. Marking him as  _his_ , and Axel was his and he was Axel’s and he didn’t care that his legs were cramping because he and Axel finally had a moment of peace, a moment alone, even if that moment was in his bedroom closet.

Axel’s mouth moved from Roxas’s throat back to his lips and Roxas all too happily responds, weaving his fingers through red hair and Axel’s hair was so soft, and it shouldn’t be this soft but Roxas plays with it anyway because it’s soft and he’s a little jealous because his own hair is thick and stiff with gel but Axel plays with his hair anyway as their mouths ravage each other. Roxas tilts his head and wraps his free arm around Axel’s shoulder, pulling him closer and he didn’t think they could get any closer in this tiny, cramped little closet but he pulled Axel closer so that their chests firmly touched, adjusting his position so that the corner of that shoebox wasn’t poking him in the kidney anymore and he was sliding, sliding down limply like a wet noodle until he was underneath Axel. The redhead’s fingers tightened in his hair and an arm snaked around his waist and Axel  _moaned into his mouth_ , and the hand that was in his hair let go and moved down around Roxas’s back and Axel held Roxas even tighter, settling himself between Roxas’s legs and oh God, Axel was  _hard_  and he could feel it though his jeans and be god damned if he wasn’t hard too. Roxas’s feet were against the closet door, his socks catching against splinters and Axel’s legs were folded uncomfortably underneath himself, but Axel needed leverage and he had his leverage as his hips snapped forward and his sex ground against Roxas’s through their clothes and Roxas let out this cute little whimper that had him deepening his kiss against swollen lips, his body getting uncomfortably hot when Roxas’s groin grinds against his in just the right way and Axel loses himself completely in Roxas.

There’s no room in the closet and they’re pressed so close and something sharp is pressing against Axel’s knee and there’s not much that Axel can do in his position, so he grinds his hips forward again, trying to elicit that noise again and their bodies grind hard against each other and Roxas moans,  _moans_  in a pitch that Axel had never heard before, a pitch that he loves, a pitch that he wants again again  _again_ so he grinds himself against Roxas. His cock is hard in his pants and pressed uncomfortably against his stomach at an odd angle but he doesn’t care because Roxas lets out that noise again and Roxas’s hips slide forward and the extra friction feels nice but his cock isn’t angled right but they’re pressed so close and he has no room to fix it so he just goes with it. Axel’s hand slips under Roxas’s shirt, Roxas’s stomach muscles twitching at the tickle of warm fingertips against flushed skin, and something about that small amount of physical contact is so intimate and Roxas sighs as he’s kissing Axel, and this intimacy is awkward but he likes it because it’s Axel and nobody makes him happier than Axel.

Their kiss breaks, both boys short of breath and their eyes find each other, and Roxas’s pupils are blown and Axel’s cheeks are flushed and their lips are wet and swollen but their gaze doesn’t break and Axel was still grinding his cock against Roxas and Roxas never wanted it to stop because it felt so damn good and he tilts his head back against that old abandoned winter coat and the shoebox is poking him again but Roxas doesn’t care because Axel is rubbing against his cock and it feels good and the motions are long and slow and Roxas moans again.

Roxas’s pleasure goes straight to Axel’s groin and he’s throbbing inside of his pants and he moans out a  _“Fuck… Roxas”_  and increases his pace and presses his face into Roxas’s throat, not kissing or biting but just resting there, inhaling the scent of sweat, sex and Roxas, and Roxas’s breaths are hard and heavy and he’s making that  _noise_  again and Roxas’s feet leave the closet door and he wraps his legs awkwardly around Axel’s hips and matches his thrusting and his trousers are uncomfortably tight and he feels awkward because he and Axel have barely made it past kissing in the past and here they are dry-humping in his bedroom closet but this just feels so good and he never wants it to stop but it does, and without knowing where it came from, Roxas comes and comes  _hard_ in his pants, screaming out a high-pitched  _“Axel!”_  that’s a little louder than he wanted it to be, and oh shit, he hopes that nobody heard him, and Axel follows soon after, grunting Roxas’s name as his entire body spasms and he releases inside his pants, holding Roxas close and Roxas goes limp in his arms and he relaxes completely and they’re spent.

Roxas comes down from his high and can feel his come staining his underwear, dripping down his leg, and he briefly wonders if he has a spare pair of boxers that will fit Axel because surely, Axel’s pants are a mess too but he soon forgets about it as the arms surrounding him tighten just the slightest bit and he hugs Axel tighter to himself and threads one hand through soft red hair and Axel lightly kisses his throat and Roxas is pretty sure right then that he’s in love with Axel, and Axel knows he’s in love with Roxas and has been for a long time, and even if they didn’t really have sex, even if their first time was a clumsy dry-hump in a tiny closet, Roxas was finally his, all his, and neither of them would have it any different.


End file.
